narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tuskatoru
Known as Tuskatoru of The Mist and The White Tiger, Tuskatoru is the most powerful character and supreme antoganist in Eye Of The Demon, and can easily take on Echo Uchiha (Character), Monk, and Kikal all at once. Appearance Tuskatoru has long black hair that reaches below his shoulders, he wears robes decorated with armor, and a hunter-nin type mask with a wicked smile on it. He carries a long chain with bludgeons on each end of it. A mace on one end, and a long speartip on the other. Abilities Tuskatoru specializes in crafting weapons with chakra. This process takes time, combining natural minerals with one's own chakra, making the weapon indestructable. He has only taught this technique to his most powerful student, Echo. Tuskatoru keeps his chain on the back of his belt, each end spiraling around his arms, concealed by his sleeves. He can guide each end at will, as the weapon is his chakra itself. These are indesructable, and like Doc Ocs arms on Spiderman 2, he has so much skill with this technique, they defend him on his own, making it impossible to kill him in his speed. No one knows if he has any other techniques, for he has only had to use them once. The White Tiger This title sort of makes him like a Sannin, except Sannin represent Konoha, as this title is international. After his death, this title is passed on to Echo. His two former allies, both of which he kills, bear other titles that are passed on to Monka and Kikal. Monk's master, the chakra drainer, is known as The Maned Lion. Kikal never studied under the third master, as they were mortal enemies. Strangely enough, the third passed his techniques on through a seal that would activate upon his death. He is an unnamed shapeshifter, known as The Shadowed Puma. Tuskatoru's Past and Fall To Evil He and his best friends, the former Shadowed Puma and Maned Lion, had everything going great for them. The Shadowed Puma had proposed to the love of his life a few hours earlier. But, all was not well. Late that night, Tuskatoru had a knock at his door. It was his best friend's new fiance'. He asked what she was doing so late, and she cried out and admitted her love for Tuskatoru. Infuriated at her for insulting his best friend's and his honor, he struck her down immediately. His roommate and other friend, the former Maned Lion, had witnessed him murdering her. In confusion he attacked Tuskatoru. Tuskatoru easily defeated him and cursed him for insulting his honor by accusing him of an unjustified murder. Tuskatoru did the appropriate thing and was tried by court. In the end, he was foung guilty by testimony of his own best friend. In rage, he killed everyone in the courtroom but his two comrades, and they engaged him in a dramatic clash. They fought for hours on even terms and Tuskatoru was eventually forced to retreat, he cursed their lives for not trusting him, and never trusted anyone again. Personality Although he is the supreme evil in the series, Tuskatoru has a massive diligence in his honor, and never breaks his word. He will kill anyone who insults his honor without hesitation. The only character he shows any compassion to in the entire series is his apprentice, Echo Uchiha. Even though Tuskatoru trains Echo with utter cruelty, he only does this to give Echo more power. He loves Echo as a son and they share an unbreakable bond. This makes their final battle all the more dramatic, as it is an unwanted conflict between 'father and son'. Tears are shown in his eyes as he is slayed by his greatest student. Quotes *With tears in his eyes* "Come my son, and show me all I have taught you, this is your final lesson." "How dare you insult my honor! And to insult my comrade's! You will die!" *His dying words* "Echo Uchiha...My student...My son...You have won, you are...The White Tiger." Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Mist Ninja Category:Kage